


Hot Water

by veemon



Series: DoubleB OneShots [1]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Day At The Beach, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, only fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 09:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20113150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veemon/pseuds/veemon
Summary: Soulmate AU where the first thing your soulmate says to you is tattooed on your body, but it's something that happens when you Meet them. So you aren't born with it, it just shows up when they speak directly to you.





	Hot Water

**Author's Note:**

> It's not much and I've only read through this once so ignore any little mistakes lol I just wanted to get this out between my Vampire &ABO fics

Hanbin didn't like the beach. Whenever he went the crowds were always too overwhelming. People packed together like sardines for a spot in the sand close to the water. The boardwalk was worse. Everyone pushing and shoving to get where they wanted to go. The lines for an ice cream were too long, not to mention the bathroom. 

Okay. So it was the people he didn't like. The heat from the sun was actually pretty nice. The sand beneath his feat relaxing. And, sure, he wasn't the best swimmer but floating in the water was nice.

That's why when Jinhwan invited him out to a private beach - courtesy of his uncles newly acquired house by the ocean - he accepted. Plus jeju was nice. There were plenty of places to escape to if the beach was a bust. 

"Did you make sure to pack sunblock?" Jinhwan asked from the doorway. His bag slung over his shoulder, filled with everything they would need for the day and then some. Hanbin loved him, but he sure knew how to over pack. 

"Yeah; of course." Hanbin rolled his eyes. "You burnt up so bad last time, I can't let you go through that again."

"Chanwoo was supposed to wake me up." 

"Chanwoo was also supposed to bring the drinks last time." Hanbin said as he slung his bag over his shoulder. "But he was too busy sticking his tongue down-" 

"Alright! You know I hate talking about it. Let's just go." Jinhwan turned, not waiting for Hanbin as he left the house. 

It was funny how quickly Jinhwan would get riled up, Chanwoo would always be their baby. But, the kid was old enough to find his soulmate. Hanbin figured it was fine to let him have his fun. 

The walk to the beach was actually nicer than Hanbin thought it would be. The sky was clear. Seagulls were scarce. And, best of all, the people at the beach were few and far between when they arrived. 

For once in his beach going life, finding a spot that was close to the water and the boardwalk without being surrounded by people was easy. 

"Thank God for your uncle." Hanbin said. "He gonna let us come up every weekend?" 

"Maybe, if you start paying rent." Jinhwan jokes as he set up their umbrella. 

"He should be thanking me for getting you out of the house." Hanbin returned as he got their towels out.

"Says the group shut in." Jinhwan smirked. 

"I'm not a shut in, I just don't like crowds." Hanbin rolled his eyes. "All you and-" 

"Junhoe wanna do is club. I've heard it a million times." Jinhwan said. "And it's not all we want to do. It's just fun. You meet new people, try new things. You might like it if you weren't so hung up on saving it for your-" 

"Yeah yeah and I've heard that a million times. Sorry I brought it up, let's just enjoy today." 

"Alright, truce." Jinhwan laughed as he unbuttoned his shirt. "What should we do first then? Water or boardwalk?" 

"As if I'm going to the boardwalk before the sun sets. Let's swim." Hanbin scoffed. 

Jinhwan was quick to agree. Hanbin watched him kick off his shoes before throwing off his shirt. He tossed the can of sunblock to the elder, happy he brought the spray on kind since Jinhwan looked eager to hop in right away. 

By the time he had finished with his own shirt and flip flops Jinhwan was already heading for the water. Not that he minded. Jinhwan waited for no man - best friends included. 

He noticed another pair setting up a few yards away from him as he applied his own sunblock. A shorter guy, probably a bit taller than Jinhwan. The blonde hair suited him, but Hanbin didn't pay much attention.

His friend, however, must have been a Greek God in a past life. Well built even under his shirt, tall, and a face Hanbin would kill to have. He was a bit loud for him though. The laugh that carried over to Hanbin's space was enough to make him cringe. A real shame, he was cute.

"Let's go, I'm not getting any younger here!" Jinhwan called from the water. 

Hanbin didn't need to be told twice. He waded in up to his knees at first, taking his time to get used to the chill of the water. He always had issues with the cold. It wasn't so bad today, not with the sun beating down above him, but the water was still cold enough to keep him from jumping in. 

He must have been too slow for Jinhwan's liking. The splash he got when he inched closer was enough to tell him that much. Taking a deep breath, Hanbin let himself drop down into the water to avoid another splashing. Even if he hated it, it was much easier to get used to it all at once then to shuffle in step by step. 

Hanbin was actually able to enjoy himself in the water once he got used to it. The shrieking coming from a few yards away was annoying but not day ruining. And at least he's cute. Plus Jinhwan was shouting up a storm of his own. Hanbin could forgive them. 

The sun and the surf drained his energy quickly. Hanbin wasn't used to getting out and exercising like this. Freelance photography let him take breaks between hours of work. Jinhwan, however, was not so kind. Hours of playing in the water had seriously warm him down. 

Jinhwan was still in deep, floating on his back, when Hanbin exited the water. The elder only responding to his call of 'I'll be at our spot' with a relaxed hum. Hanbin had barely noticed they'd made their way down current until he was out. The track back felt like hell on his tired bones. At least he'd have an ice cream to look forward to when they hit up the boardwalk. 

The walk back went on forever. He barely had any energy left by the time he made it to the umbrella. He even went as far as to let himself air dry. It was preferable to passing out trying to dry himself off. 

Hanbin had a decent view from his spot, and slipping his sunglasses on gave him an even better one. The cutie from before was stretched out on his own towel. The lines of his back perfectly defined under the sun. He was definitely Hanbin's type when he kept quiet. 

"You're acting like a total cougar." 

"I'm Twenty two." Hanbin rolled to his side. Jinhwan was standing above him, towel wrapped around his shoulders. 

"He could be like… sixteen." 

"I think that would make me a creep, not a cougar." Hanbin scoffed. "Besides, he looks at least Twenty." 

"Same thing." Jinhwan laughed, dropping to sit beside Hanbin. "He your type?" 

Hanbin responded with a shrug, casting one last glance towards the pair a few yards down. 

"Could be, but I'm into older guys." 

"Right, right, you have been mentioning sugar daddy's lately."

"Drop as many hints as you want, I'm not into you old man." Hanbin teased.

"Gross." Jinhwan laughed, dropping his towel over Hanbin. "And to think I was going to treat you to ice cream tonight."

"I'm still holding you to that." Hanbin sat up, tossing the towel away. "We goin now?" 

"As long as you don't pass out on the way." 

"I'm not a baby anymore."

Hanbin pulled on his shirt before he finally stood. The boardwalk wasn't too far away, so he could handle himself. Jinhwan was a few yards ahead of him; having left while he was getting dressed. 

His focus was stuck mostly on Jinhwan in front of him, not wanting to lose the elder in the eventual crowd of the boardwalk. So much so, he didn't notice the people near him until he heard a shout to his left. 

"Hey, dickhead! You're kicking sand all over my towel!" The voice called. 

"We're on a beach, asshole. I'm kicking sand everywhere." Hanbin scoffed, his head snapping over. Oh you're lucky you're cute. "My bad. Better?" 

"I- oh- um… I…" The guy seemed stuck, his eyes frozen on Hanbin's chest. "Hey- yeah no.. total mistake. Um, listen, don't freak out." 

The bark of laughter from the guys friend was concerning, but Hanbin had bigger fish to fry. He knew his tattoos were his own taste anyway. He didn't need approval from anyone else.

"Look, I'm really sorry I called you a dickhead. Like - really sorry."

"Sorry I called you an asshole?" Hanbin raised an eyebrow. 

"No I don't think you get it.." The man continued, ignoring his friend though his eyes still stuck low. "I'm.. Jiwon. I'm really, really sorry." 

"It… it says dickhead on my chest doesn't it." 

"Maybe we should go somewhere more private." 

"I've got hey dickhead, on my body, forever."

"Its not so bad, I've got asshole!" Jiwon was trying to save himself. He definitely wasn't cute anymore. His friends laughter wasn't saving him either. 

"Oh my God, you've got asshole on your chest." Hanbin snapped his eyes to Jiwons chest for the matching mark. Well. At least his soulmate had a nice body. 

"Yeah… but I, like, deserved it." Jiwon said, kicking at his friend. "Um, I didn't catch your name..?" 

"Right, I'm Hanbin.."

"Well, Hanbin, can I maybe buy you a drink?" 

"I think you're gonna have to buy me a whole lot more than that to make it up to me." Hanbin smirked. "My friend and I were actually heading out for ice cream. If you want to come, that is?"

"Yeah, ice cream sounds perfect!" 

"Cool. Follow me, asshole."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcomed and I'm always thankful for Kudos!
> 
> I like writing quick little blips like this so I'll take requests if anybody has any they want written.


End file.
